A friend in need is a friend indeed
by Burning phoenix18
Summary: In this age. Loyalty, selflessness and sacrifice are hardly seen. But when they are shown the result is unbelievable. Elijah Michelson had made many friends all over the world but the question is will they come to help him when he is in trouble.. I own nothing.. Please review...
1. Chapter 1

A friend in need is a friend indeed

A figure was bounded by chains in a dark chamber. The figure was a male with tattered clothes. This male papered to almost dead. The only sign of life was his shallow breathing. The name of figure was Elijah Mickalson. He was an original vampire often known as 'THE NOBLE ONE'. The reason for his current state was his mother who wanted to PURIFY them by making them mortal. His two brothers Finn and Coal were helping her. As if the family drama wasn't enough his father also wanted o kill him and his brother. All he ever wanted was for his family to live happily and peacefully. His endless pursuits and sacrifices had led him nowhere near his goal.

Elijah looked alarmed suddenly as if waiting for someone to attack him. However no attack came. Faint footsteps could be heard from end of the chamber. Slowly a woman came into light. She was holding a goblet which was filled with some blood. Elijah and the woman stared at each other. The woman was Elijah's mother Ester; she slowly came towards him without breaking eye contact and held the goblet in front of him. When Elijah made no move whatsoever she sighed in frustration.

Looking him in the eye she said, "Elijah, for how long are you going to resist? It has already been three months. Its only a matter of time before your animal instincts will take over and you will submit to me."

Elijah replied, "Mother, whatever you say I will never submit to you if you think otherwise then you are a fool with no equal. My body may be weak at the moment but my mind is very strong. You may try to break me mother but you will find that my resolve exceeds your wildest imagination."

Ester smiled evilly and said, "Why are you resisting so much Elijah? Nobody knows you are here. Not Nicklaus, Haley or you new vampire community. Nobody is coming to save you Elijah. I myself have put a cloaking spell on you. So you cannot be found by anyone."

Elijah gave her a small smile and replied, "Are you certain mother? Something tells me the reason you are here to persuade me is because you are short on time. Enlighten me if otherwise."

Ester gave just a tiny hint of panicking in her eyes before she composed herself again. She pulled out a vervain from her purse and said with sad smile, "I never wanted to do this Elijah but since you are being so stubborn I think it's time I take a more offensive approach."

She held a bunch and applied it to the wounds on Elijah's body. Elijah roared in pain as vervain was making his body burn and applying it to wound had intensified its make tenfold. Ester pulled out some duct tape and covered the wounds which still had vervain in them.

Ester slowly made her way back to the end of chamber. Just before exiting she said, "Tell me when you are ready to be purified Elijah. I will reapply new ones every week just to remind you of what will happen if you keep on resisting."

_In a concert hall in New York…._

The hall was flooded with anxious humans, witches, vampires and werewolves. One would wonder why they weren't fighting. They were talking among themselves on one single subject. A tall figure made its way to the front of hall and he tapped the speaker to get everyone's attention. The figure's name was Benjamin. He was a 500 year old vampire.

Benjamin addressed the entire group and said, "Hello. My name is Benjamin. I am in command of this organization. Thank you all for gathering here. The reason I have called all of you here is because we have a very serious situation. Our mutual friend has disappeared three months ago. As most of you know he always stays in touch with everyone at least once per month. There was no further contact from him ever since. Our sources tell us that any attempt on tracking him down have been fruitless. He was last sighted in Mystic falls. So I am sending a search party of about one of each kind. Who is volunteering to go on this search party?"

As soon as the words left his mouth every hand in the hall was raised. It appeared as though everyone wanted to go. Benjamin slapped his hand to the forehead and said, "I said only four will be needed so if everyone is volunteering then I will have to choose."

Benjamin chose the fastest ones in the group s search will be faster. After choosing he faced the rest of the group and said, "I have already chosen the search party so if everyone can leave or stay here until search is complete. Those of you who want to stay there are many hotels around the corner so you can stay there."

Benjamin still remembered the day when he was saved from death….

_Flashback_

_Benjamin was 17 year when he became a soldier due to wartime. The war raged for a decade before the final battle was fought. In the final battle when they were almost on the verge of victory he had stepped on a minefield. He had tried to run away but the blast had thrown him 100 meters long. He could feel himself dying. His breath was slowing down. His heartbeats were faint. His vision was blurring. Just as he was about to embrace death, he felt some salty and hot liquid in his mouth. He was suddenly regaining his strength. His life was literally coming back from death. When his vision focused he saw a man was kneeling over him and feeding him blood from his wrist. When the man saw that Benjamin was looking at him he gave Benjamin a small smile and said, "Rest for now soldier. I will explain everything to you when you wake up." After hearing these words Benjamin slowly drifted to sleep._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that day Benjamin had followed that man. Benjamin never asked his name and the man never told anyone his name. He was his ideal. Benjamin was sure that everyone in the concert hall had similar story to tell. he was sure that if their 'mutual friend' told them to die for him everyone in hall will comply to his wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One week later….

Benjamin received a call from his search team.

The conversation went as follows….

SP told him that 'mutual friend' has been found.

"Good work. What happened to him?" Benjamin asked anxiously.

They told him what had happened. Benjamin became furious at what he heard.

"All right then. Where is he?" Benjamin asked barely containing his anger.

They answered him.

"Ok. We will be there shortly." Benjamin said before he hung up.

Benjamin summoned everyone in concert hall. After everyone was gathered hoping for good news. He told them what the situation is and stated his opinion. Everyone agreed.

Back in the chamber…

"Your resolve is admirable son but you will break soon enough. I think you will be pleased to know that Michael was staked by Nicklaus again and also I have brought news about Rebecca." Ester said as she was filling his wounds with vervain.

Elijah was barely conscious as he heard his mother's words. He was feeling numb in his wounds. the pain he was feeling was too much for any single man to handle. He hated to admit it but his mother was right. He was nearing his breaking point indeed. He was not sure if he could survive tomorrow without breaking. To keep his mind off pain he asked what news about his sister.

Ester replied, "Both she and Nicklaus have already broken down and are going to be purified by me very soon. The only reason I haven't done it already is because they should be punished for disobeying me for so long. Don't you think it would teach them a lesson, Elijah?"

Elijah said that she was not the mother he remembered when he was human. The transformation she had undergone had made her indifferent to brutally or love.

Just as ester was about to apply more vervain the building began to shake and rooftop collapsed.

"Yo Elijah. Finally found you. It's time to get out of here. Others are waiting for you." Marcel said to Elijah.

"Marcel. You think you alone can rescue Elijah from me. Don't forget that I am the one who is in power here." Ester said this and thrust her hand towards Marcel who fell to his knees.

"Hate to break it to you witch, but I am not alone." Marcel said.

"You think you and a bunch of streetrats are any match for me. I am one of the most powerful witches of all times. My werewolves army can rip each one of you to pieces in seconds." Ester said.

Due to all the commotion finn and all the werewolves had gathered on the side of ester while vampires gathered to the side of Elijah and Marcel. Just as battle was about to begin. A figure landed on the floor with great impact. Dust flew everywhere. Both parties were unaware if the new figure is their enemy or ally so both took fighting stand.

As dust cleared the figure slowly walked towards Elijah.

Recognizing the figure Elijah asked, "Benjamin, what are you doing here?"

Benjamin replied, "We lost contact to you for several months so we started to get worried. So we decided to track you down and here we are. If you are allowing letting me join in Elijah."

Ester was first shocked at the new development but after seeing only one vampire. She laughed and said, "As if it will make such a difference. All of you are going to die here. A single vampire came to aid Elijah in battle. I thought you would have more friends outside New Orleans but it seems I was wrong. He cannot make any difference because he is alone."

"HE IS NOT ALONE." Many voices shouted. Ester looked up to see the above floor filled with witches, werewolves, vampires and even humans. She was very shocked at the mere no of people. They outnumbered her werewolves 2 to 1. There was no way that she was going to win. Before she could give order for everyone to retreat, Elijah told everyone, "Take care of everyone but leave mother to me."

As soon as these words were out of his mouth. There were many screams and sounds of flesh ripping. In no time every werewolf on ester's side was dead and she alone was standing in pool of blood. Suddenly her throat was grabbed by Elijah. She tried to do magic but some witches were cancelling her magic. She thought that she could jump into another body soon. Then she realized she cannot jump into another body because the witches were cancelling all of her power.

"Do you see the difference now mother? These people, my friends, are not related by blood but they still came for me when my own mother turned against me. I loved you mother before we became vampires. The current you stains the memory I have of my mother. The other side has been destroyed so when you die right now it will be for the last time. Farewell mother." These were the last words Elijah spoke to her before he snapped her neck.

The End


End file.
